Monster
by vannaxvindicated1233
Summary: Beyond had always wanted to be the complete opposite of the 'L' sequence. But how far will he go to prove that he is different? Beyond x OC. Songfic. Rated M for sexual themes. Song: Monster- Skillet


{-The secret side of me, I'll never let you see. I keep it caged but I can't control it.-}

December 21, 2001. That girl decided to visit Beyond Birthday. Because she happened to be in LA and happened to be near the Jail. The guards pushed the girl in, giving her strange looks, as if they were asking why she would want to visit him. They slowly closed the cell door, the footsteps stalking down the hall.

"Hello, Ivey-chan."

She cringed at the childish nickname, given to her by Wammy's House.

"Hello." The tone was blank, no emotion or sign of shock. The boy thought she would be a LITTLE surprised to see him. Even if the feeling was fear.

"Why are you here?" Beyond sauntered over to the plastic chair, crouching and putting a thumb to his lip. A well known trait of L's.

"No reason, actually. It was just convenient at the moment."

So that was the reason. No one would want to visit the Backup. Whereas the alias B comes from. The thought made his blood boil. The harsh truth of reality. Beyond's plan had failed. L again, solved the case, that he tried so hard to make impossible to solve.

{-So stay away from me, the beast is ugly. I feel the rage and I just can't hold it.-}

The two sat there in awkward silence, Neither one of them saying anything. His eyes wandered to the metal object that stuck out of Iveys pocket. A idea hit the boy.

The guards opened the cell door. "Visiting time is up."

Beyond smiled a devilish smile, slipping the metal object out of Iveys pocket, with her not noticing.

"Goodbye, Beyond."

He nodded in response, smugly. "Goodbye, Ivey-chan."

The metal doors closed, leaving Beyond alone in the cell. He inspected the metal object. A pocket knife. Typical. Did she think he was going to attack for no reason? Beyond Birthday doesn't work that way. If he does kill, its for business or entertainment(Considering he hasn't been outside of this plain white room for 5 years, a little blood on the walls would make it somewhat more fun to look at.).

Beyond pushed the plastic chair up to the corner of the room, standing on top of it. There was a tiny crack in the wall, showing a very tiny camera in the crack. He stabbed the knife into the lense, cracking the little device. After he broke all the hidden cameras in his cell, he started the escape plan.

The little screwdriver on the knife, picked skillfully at the huge lock. After a few minutes of tinkering, the lock finally came undone. One of the guards yelled from across the cell filled room.

"Escape…! Section 4!" The guard yelled in his walkie-talkie, running over to Beyond.

Luckily the guard wasn't armed. Beyond quickly took him out, slitting the vital organ in his throat. The guard fell dead on the dirty floor. The yells of about 10 men were heard down the hall. Beyond quickly made a run for it.

Once he made it a couple of miles away from the Prison, he sighed, wiping the blood stained hands on the grass. Running was never a strong point of his.

{- It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls. It comes awake and I can't control it. Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head.-}

Now that he was out, what should he do?

IVEY POV

I sighed, sliding my jacket off. There was a certain weight missing. I opened the pockets. My knife was gone. Beyond had got a hold of my knife.

Thats not good. The first thing he will probably do is escape from jail, looking for some sort of entertainment. Damn it how could I not notice him taking it out?

I walked into my bathroom, getting ready for my shower.

15 minutes later, There was a loud ruffling noise coming from the other room. I quickly stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around myself.

I almost dropped my towel in shock(Glad I didn't because that would be horribly embarrassing). Beyond stood there, the blood staining my white carpets, staring straight into my eyes.

"I uh..-Beyond…What the hell!" I yelled, wishing the towel wasn't so revealing.

{-I feel it deep within, underneath my skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster. I hate what I've become, the nightmares just begun. I must confess that I feel like a monster.-}

His eyes drifted lower, that devilish smirk reappearing on his face.

"Ivey, so revealing. Beautiful." He stepped up to me, his bloody finger tips brushing against my face, leaving streaks of red.

My heart felt like it stopped. My whole body was frozen from fear. Beyond never has good intentions.

"Beyond...um…Get out of my house…!" I choked out, he held a needle in his hands, running the tip over my shoulder, tauntingly.

"Sorry, Ivey." Those were the last words I heard before my mind went blank.

Beyond POV

The long needle pushed inside the girls shoulder, injecting the white powdery drug into her blood. Ivey shivered in pain, her hands pushed at my chest, but all her strength was washed away. She collapsed on the bed, not able to hold up her body weight. I halfheartedly laughed, tossing the injection needle across the room to somewhere unimportant. My hand softly rubbed her arm, to calm her down a bit.

"BEYOND!" She screamed in pain, trying to roll over away from me.

…So much for calm. How could such a gentle touch hurt anyway? Unless…the needles got mixed up? I crawled over to where the needle was, inspecting it.

Ecstasy.

Guess I used the wrong one. Oh well. More pain, more fun.

Beyond crawled on top of the shivering girl, pinning her arms to her sides. Ivey screamed in pain again, kicking and squirming underneath his grip. I slid my hands over her back, removing the towel. Instead of screaming at the contact she moaned. I guess the drug switches between effects.

"Beyond…" She pushed me over, crawling on top of me.

I smirked, grabbing the knife off the bedside table. Ivey smashed our lips together, she forced her tongue into my mouth. I stabbed the knife right above her collarbone, carving the letters B.B standing for Beyond Birthday. I've finally decided. She's going to be another test subject. This time the case will be impossible. Beyond Birthday will win this war.

Ivey screamed in pain so loud, he was sure the neighbors could here it. Dammit. This is getting my nerves. Beyond shoved one of the rags down her throat, to shut her up.

I pushed her down again, kicking my jeans off somewhere unimportant. Screw the shirt.

Beyond pushed into her forcefully, gripping the bed sheets next to her head in pleasure. Her hymen ripped, causing blood to come out. Ivey was a virgin.

"Mgnff…!" She yelled, the rag muffling her noises.

He lifted her leg up, allowing himself to go deeper. Once he hit a certain spot, Ivey started moaning loudly. He kept hitting that spot, making her scream in pleasure. The 'couple' kept going at a fast pace. When Beyond was about to cum, he pulled the rag out of her mouth.

"Nghh..! Beyond!" She screamed, finally hitting her climax. Beyond came soon after, cuming inside of her. Even though he was tired he still pulled out, pulling his pants back on.

"Bye, Ivey-chan. Kyuhahaha." He laughed.

When she wakes up she wont remember any of it, or will be dead. No harm done, right? I jumped out of her window, heading outside towards the streets. That was entertaining. Now what to do?

{-It's hiding in the dark, It's teeth are razor sharp. Theres no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart. No one can hear me scream, maybe its just a dream, maybe its inside of me. Stop this monster...-}


End file.
